


Poison

by ForsakenRanger



Series: Two Soldiers [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Armor, Betrayal, Blood, Chains, Chairs, Choices, Crying, Dames - Freeform, Dinner, False Accusations, Fantasy, Gen, Girls in Chains, Guilt, Imprisonment, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, Lies, Mentions of Murder, Mild Blood, No Romance, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poison, Poisoning, Possible Character Death, Pre-War, Prophecy, Swords, Truth, War, Wine, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: Amayah is thrown into jail after Calem drinks poisonous wine. (Please read with caution if mentions of murder trigger you!)
Series: Two Soldiers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192868





	Poison

Amayah rushed into Calem’s castle, breathing heavily. “You were right!” She shouted, tripping over herself, sobbing.

  
  


Elena hurried over to her and hugged her. Calem approached, frowning. “You finally discovered the truth about your parents, hm?” He asked.

  
  


The female nodded. “I found a letter from Queen Tidewell from when I was a child.” She said through tears. 

  
  


Calem raised an eyebrow. “What did the letter say?” He asked, waiting for Amayah to calm down.

  
  


A moment passed, and she was calm enough to speak coherently. “Tidewell created a prophecy that Mar would die a week before my twenty-first birthday. He killed my parents because he couldn’t have a child.” She answered. 

  
  


“Tidewell knew he killed them? How?” The king asked. 

  
  


Amayah shook her head. “I don’t know.” She whispered. 

  
  


Calem reached his gloved hand out. “Who will you serve? If you join me, I’ll make an official declaration of war.” He offered. 

  
  


The female quickly grabbed the male’s hand and pulled herself up. “I-I don’t serve Mar anymore.” She said.

  
  


The king smiled. “Good. I knew you’d make the right choice. I’ll declare war tomorrow at noon. I hoped to avoid this, but I have no choice but to do so.” He looked over at Elena. “Tell a messenger to tell Mar his adoptive daughter will be taking his place soon.” 

  
  


“Yes, my king.” Elena said simply, gripping Amayah’s hand quickly before leaving. 

  
  


After Elena departed, Calem led the brunette to her quarters. “This is where you’ll sleep. I prepared for this.” He said with a smile. 

  
  


Amayah shrugged. “Thank you.” She mumbled. Calem left, closing the door behind him. 

  
  


The brunette was left alone. The sun was setting in the distance, turning the sky a beautiful shade of yellow and pink. She opened the window, inhaling the cool air. She was deeply afraid, but this moment gave her a sense of peace.

  
  


She glanced down, the familiar feeling of guilt returning as she saw the burnt forest. It was beautiful once, but it was destroyed by Mar’s manipulation and lies. 

  
  


_ I’m such a fool _ , Amayah told herself. Maybe it’d still be here if she rejected her ‘father’s’ request.

  
  


As she stripped herself of her armor and set it and her sword down in a corner, she laid on the comfortable bedding she was provided, the muscles in her back thanking her after a long day. Her stomach rumbled with hunger, and she knew dinner would be served soon.

  
  
  
  


An hour later, she walked down into the dining room and sat down. She smiled at Elena and then looked at Calem. “Elena. Calem.” She said in greeting, nodding her head. They replied with a nod as well.

  
  


Dinner was served, and they were given cups of red wine. They began to eat, making small talk. Calem picked his cup of wine up and took a drink. He took a few more bites, but then he started to cough. “S-servant, what’s in this wine?” He asked, shaking. 

  
  


“Nothing dangerous.” The servant replied, confused. “Are you alright, my king?” He asked.

  
  


Calem hunched over, coughing violently. Drops of blood flew from his mouth, and he collapsed to his knees. “My king!” Elena said in a panic. She threw herself up and went to the king’s side. She looked up and growled at Amayah. “You! You poisoned him!” She screamed.

  
  


Amayah was shocked at the accusations. “No! I didn’t! I wouldn’t!” She shouted, standing up.

  
  


Elena told a few servants to take Calem to the doctor, and she gripped the brunette’s hand, practically yanking her to a room with a single chair in the middle. “Sit down.” The black-haired girl barked. 

  
  


“E-Elena, I didn’t-” Amayah started.

  
  


“Shut up and sit down.” Elena interrupted.

  
  


Frightened, the brunette sat down in the chair, trembling. Her green eyes widened as she watched Elena grab short chains. 

  
  


“Elena. Elena, please!” Amayah begged.

  
  


The other woman chained the brunette’s wrists and ankles to the chair swiftly before grabbing her by the jaw. “I’ll set you free once you’re proven innocent. Traitor.” Elena said through gritted teeth. She shoved Amayah back.

  
  


She walked out of the room, leaving Amayah bound and alone. “Elena!” The bound woman begged, throwing her body around in a feeble attempt to escape. The other woman didn’t listen, and left in a hurry. 

  
  


_ It wasn’t me _ , Amayah thought, breathing heavily. If it wasn’t her who poisoned Calem, then who was it?

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
